Alejate
by ZJeM
Summary: Go to a bar. Get drunk. Forget, or simply fall asleep. Anything to stop the pain. [written for Tumblr's PJOShipWeeks' Free Week]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _PJO _nor _HoO_, they are the beautiful children of Rick Riordan.

* * *

**A/N:** Written for Tumblr's PJOShipWeeks 2014 (03-09.08: Free Week, as for me, LEYNA). Sorry I'm late. Seems that staying in a hospital without my mobile isn't good for meeting deadlines. Soo... Lot's of hurt with little comfort, probably somewhat overly dramatic. It seems I love writing stuff that's hard for me to feel.

* * *

**Suggested listening:** Josh Groban - _Alejate_ (I put the translation in the A/N at the end, but trust me, it sounds a thousand percent more magical in Spanish)

* * *

**I don't know Spanish, there are probably bazillions of mistakes. Sorry.**

* * *

_**Alejate**_

* * *

Her heels click on the dusty floor when she enters the smoky, smelly, second-rate bar. She seems completely out of place in that lair, what with her glossy black hair tied in a high ponytail on the back of her head, dark, skin-tight jeans highlighting every hypnotizing move of her hips and the simple white top she is wearing making her look somehow weak and vulnerable, if it wasn't for the tattoo on her forearm. _SPQR_, a Roman soldier. Ready to break your arms if you tried messing with her.

Reyna looks around in a mixture of distaste and indifference, until her eyes finally lay upon what she has been looking for. She approaches the bartender slowly and sits on a stool in front of the counter, staring at the poor man in a way that makes him shiver despite any rational thoughts he tries to keep in his mind.

"Don Q" she orders with confidence. "Do you have that?" she adds in a matter of seconds, almost lazily and without care. She leans on the wooden surface, tense, alert, not anyhow relaxed. _Yet_. After all, that's what she's come for, in the first place.

The blond frowns, trying to force a smile but failing terribly. If she squints, she might pretend it's Jason quivering like a little, terrified kid in front of her... She almost smiles herself when he gulps loudly. (_Almost is never enough._) "I... I'm sorry, praetor, we..."

"Whatever, just get me any rum you've got" she cuts in, _no_ seems not to exist in her dictionary of acceptable answers. The bartender pales a bit, she notices his hands have started to shake some. Has she actually overdone it a bit with the intimidation..?

"It's... Not this, praetor..." he manages to let out, though visibly having severe difficulties with forming the words with his dry mouth. "It's just... You're underage, aren't you..?" Oh..? She quirks a curious eyebrow, cocking her head to the side a bit.

"Well..." she answers, crossing her legs and straightening "I'd take that as a reasonable argument for disallowing me to drink, but you're missing one important detail..." she pronounces quietly, not taking her deep, coal-black eyes off his and not even _blinking_, for gods' sake!

"Y-yes..?" the guy gasps out, all of his poor excuses for muscles screaming for him to turn around, run the fastest he can and never come back to the shit of situation his so-called _steady job_ has gotten him into. This time she isn't able to stop herself from smirking and his sight follows the tip of her finger when she points at the tipsy, unkempt mess on a stool a few away from hers.

"He's sixteen" she announces gravely, making the bartender jump up in panic and stumble to the back to get however much of strong alcohol the Camp Jupiter's ruler might request. She sits still, bored gaze fastened on the familiar figure sprawled on the counter, surrounded by a few bottles of cheap beer and three glasses of what probably once were shots of tequila or vodka or-

The analysis is being interrupted by the said drinker's hoarse chuckle as he lifts his head and focuses his sight on her, both peformed with the difficulty gaining her respect that he has even managed to get the actions done at all. "What are we drinkin' tonite, _princesa_..?" Leo grins, getting his ass off his previous location and falling on a stool next to her, her nostrils hit with a mixture of car oil, bonfire smoke and fumes of alcohol having been sweated out by him for the past few hours. Not an unpleasant smell at all, if anybody asked her.

She eyes him warily. His black, curly locks are in a mess, but that isn't any different than normal. His clothes - crumpled and covered in all kinds of weird stains - though nothing unusual, either. Leo is smirking, a distinguishable feature of his, and the only indication of his state's unnatural friskiness (_yes, even he can reach that level_) are the heavily drooping eyelids of his.

"Whatever can get me drunk easiest. Can you recommend anything?" she asks nonchalantly, yet there is a note of incertitude to her voice she hopes he hasn't heard. So what she's inexperienced? Everybody has to get through initiation first.

"It's not your first time, is it?" he points out and she stiffens. Reyna shoots him a quick glare (he's _staring_, why the hell doesn't he leave her alone?) but before anybody can say anything else, loud clatter of a few glass bottles announces the comeback of their oh-so-charming bartender.

"I... Uh..." the blond stutters, but the both of them ignore his efforts. Reyna grabs one of the bottles and uncorks it. "Do you, maybe..?" he mutters uncertainly, motioning for a cabinet of glasses behind him. The girl doesn't take her eyes off her, visibly amused, companion, shaking her head no and taking the first full swig...

...which half of she coughs out, anyway, with her face turning red due to the impact the alcohol has had and her hurt pride. It's bitter and it burns, making her face twist despite her will. Leo almost falls from his stool thanks to the convulsions his loud, malicious laughter has brought to existence. She tries to freeze him with her stare, but it doesn't seem to be working so well when she's fighting for a breath in the meantime.

"You're a newbie" he points at her, stating without a trace of doubt when he finally manages to calm himself down to the point of being able to spit the few words out. She snorts dismissively, turning away from him. Hopefully the tone of her complexion is enough to conceal the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

They sit in silence for some time, her gaining courage before facing rum one more time and him leaning on his palm, his sight wandering over her figure. It takes only minutes before she snaps. "What are you waiting here for? More entertainment?" she says coolly, a bit too much in a hurry not to let the bit of anxiousness show. She isn't used to people, especially boys, paying that much attention to her in _casual_ situations.

Leo shrugs sluggishly. "Not really. Just wondering what _you_'re doing here" he answers lazily, looking around, probably searching for more liquor to drink. He reaches for one of her bottles, but she slaps his hand away.

"You've already had too much" Reyna comments on the slightly offended look he's giving her, massaging his fingers. "And, anyway" she mutters, inhaling the vapor of alcohol getting out of the bottle she holds neath her parted lips "What is wrong with _me_ in this place?" The second gulp doesn't hurt as much as the first, but the burning of her throat's still present, keeping her mind occupied, helping her forget...

Never would that idea have come to her mind, but half-conscious Leo by her side is a likeable phenomenon, too. The curiosity of him and his behavior, his motives - it all veils the image of the other one keeping her thoughts captive. Her companion smirks, letting his head drop onto his hand once again. "Nothing really, just..." he pauses, resuming only when she returns the eye contact "Didn't expect to meet ya here... All the time I've been here, I've never seen ya in a bar..." he snickers shortly.

Reyna frowns. "And you? How did you manage to become a regular customer? As far as I'm concerned, bars in New Rome are prohibited from leading underage citizens to alcoholism" she shoots questions like an authority person she is, after all. Leo's smile widens even more.

"It's all just a matter of vanishing from the sight of people who have already experienced your blinding wonder..." he explains, wiggling his fingers about his torso. She quirks an eyebrow and he laughs quietly. "I don't go to the same place every night, obviously..." he explains, leaning back on his stool and almost falling, if it wasn't for an implicit coincidence and/or help from a supernal force. "And you?" he asks suddenly, having regained balance and fastened his eyes on hers. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

She takes her time to think it through, analyzing what has become of the weird situation of theirs. Why would she confide to him? Why would she open to Leo, whom she barely knows? Why would she trust him? The blond bartender glances at them from above the glasses he's wiping, right now more enthralled in the sight in front of him than terrified of what Reyna could do to oppress him. Clock ticks loudly and an old man coughs asthmatically, he has probably already overdid it.

"I'm... I'm here to forget..." words leave her mouth before she can even register what made her say them. Leo's deep, chocolate brown eyes glisten with amusement, he's obviously enjoying their peculiar encounter. The Greek moves even closer to her, as if he's expecting she will start spilling out all her secrets any second now. She keeps herself occupied with the source of liquid oblivion to postpone the bizarre moment of confession that has, strangely, become a probable occurrence. For gods' sake, she barely knows him!

(_But maybe that's exactly the point..?_)

"Well, you probably won't believe me, but that's something I came here for, too..." he pronounces slower, more quietly, playing with something she can't quite name, but that has found it's way out of his tool belt. Come to think of that, it's quite fascinating how he can control his hands so well while he has trouble managing the rest of his body... "What's your ghost, if I may ask?" he shakes her out of the thought, going on after a moment of hesitation, and though there's a bit of a slur to his voice, it sounds surprisingly firm and polite.

She eyes him warily, still not getting why he would find so much interest in her and, more importantly, debating with herself whether or not it is a good idea to open up to him. She feels a temptation to let everything that weighs on her heart out, can't get rid of the want to feel light again, at least for this evening. Maybe combining alcohol with the harkening mechanic wouldn't be such a bad idea? But isn't the risk too great to take..?

"And your?" she turns their attention to him, to test his reasons and commitment, or just to prolong the awaiting for what is beginning to feel inevitable to come, she isn't sure. Leo's eyes pierce the bottle in front of her and maybe it's just the dim lightning or the alcohol in his (hers, already..?) blood, but his face suddenly looks too old and much too miserable to even seem like his. And then she blinks and it's gone, the element of mismatch isn't there to bother her, anymore. Maybe she has just been imagining things?

"Heartbreak" he whispers calmly, not lifting his head and not even moving at all. Staring at his slouched form, still fingers... (She's never seen him like this.) A slight frown comes back onto her face and she takes a particularly large swig to ease the ache of compassion that has taken over her heart. She has her own problems and doesn't want to deal with his, on top of that! "She... I... Had to leave..." he mutters, and it feels like something he hasn't really said to her, moreover, like a thing Leo didn't expect himself to say.

There is grim silence between the two of them. Reyna scrapes the moist surface of her rum bottle and fights to send off the feeling of nausea threatening to make its way up her throat. Leo seems to have been utterly hypnotized by the rays of light playing on the other glass vessel. The blond bartender has disappeared to somewhere in the back, must have decided two brats and an old man sleeping in the corner aren't enough to ruin the place. The air is musty, smelling of alcohol, sweat and old wood, veiled by the sensation of night having ruled over the world.

"What happened?" she asks, hoping to maintain steady emotional distance while satisfying her teenage girl curiosity. Yes, she is Roman, a praetor, on top of that, tough daughter of Bellona who has just recently made a poor guy quiver in his pants. However, she is also seventeen years old and that age is inevitably related to sizeable amount of care in what's happening in one's peers' lives. At least that's what she tells herself to simmer down the flare of guilt in the pit of her stomach - she's going to grow out of that senselessness, eventually.

Leo is practically laying on the counter now, whether because his head feels too heavy or to hide his face from her sight. He doesn't reply and she starts wondering if maybe he has fallen asleep or just doesn't feel like talking to her at all (that's odd, he's never quiet). But then a single mumble reaches her ears and she freezes, listening carefully.

"Nothing, really..." he turns his head to the side and her stomach twists, probably a combined effect of what the rum does to her organism and the expression on his face. It's not anything dramatic, full of omnifarious shades of despair. Leo looks just _sad_, the corners of his mouth turned downwards, orbs misty, and that simple look is the worst, least characteristic thing she has met with when it comes to him. "It just didn't feel... _Genuine_, anymore..." he mutters, frowning slightly "Maybe it was Percy or just... I dunno..." Leo's voice cracks and he falls silent, staring in the distance, though his eyes don't seem to be seeing at all.

There is a sound of glass shattering in the back and Reyna's eyes shoot up. Her ears snare for any sound that would indicate that it is something needing her intervention. When the only tones they catch are a few swearwords and frustrated rambling, her tense muscles relax and her mind is free enough to notice Leo staring at her. She turns to return the look and bores her eyes in his expectant browns, dolor still peeking from within even though he's already put the laid-back mask back on.

She starts to feel obligated to return the confession. The time has finally come and there's no more delaying.

She shifts on her stool, a bit antsy but not wanting it to show, ever. "I... I'm still helplessly in love with somebody that's never going to return my feelings" she blurts out in one breath, hoping this way it won't sound as stupid as she feels it is. Reyna glances at her companion, he looks like he hasn't even been paying attention to her at all. Maybe it's better this way? She hasn't embarrassed herself in front of-

Leo grabs one of her bottles, uncorks it in a blink of an eye and takes one fast hell of a gulp. She's surprised this amount of rum in one take hasn't burnt his insides out, but wasn't he resistant to fire, after all? "Let's drink for..." he mumbles, sending her a crooked, bitter smirk from above the opening of the bottle "_Por reina e payaso_, who fuck shit when it comes to love!" he makes a toast to which her reaction stuns the both of them.

Reyna snorts. Her eyes widen the moment the action gets clear in her head and Leo's jaw practically drops onto the counter. Her hand travels to her mouth unconsciously, because has she really drunk that much already? She doesn't react so eagerly, she manages to stay calm, whatever the situation. What he said wasn't even all that funny, it was only... True.

"I've never heard you laugh, you know?" Leo mutters, wrinkling his nose at the fumes of alcohol of the container in his hand and pushing the bottle away from himself. "Rum's not really my favorite" he mumbles, smiling apologetically.

Reyna puts a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't _laugh_ just like that..." she says quietly, frowning. Leo chuckles and she returns her gaze to him. He is sprawled on the counter, laying on his crossed arms with his head turned towards her but eyes closed. A mess of black curls mantle at his pointy ears, smoothed out forehead and curtains of dark eyelashes, and if she didn't know any better, he would seem completely relaxed and happy.

But he's not. And so she does something that surprises the both of them. She grabs his hand and drags him away from the bar. Leo stumbles over his own feet but doesn't fall, be it her firm squeeze or just mere luck. "Where're we going, _bella_?" he asks, drawing his eyebrows together in confusion, at which she only smiles.

"You'll see" she replies, throwing some money on the counter and storming outside, relishing in the unusual warmth of his palm.

**X**

"And here is..?" he asks carefully, looking around. Through the nightly darkness and weak lightning of stars and moon, his eyes drink in the sight of an - actually pretty - quiet round square, a monument of fat cupid or whatever entwined with tangles of green (Leo isn't anyhow close to a child of Demeter, but to him, they look like wild vine) in the middle - all surrounded by a stone wall overlooking sleeping New Rome. Reyna's firm grip on his hand loosens up and the girl walks up to the centre of the new place she has brought him to.

"This is" she begins, throwing lost locks over her shoulder and piercing his eyes with her black-body gaze "The Garden of Bacchus, my favorite place in the town" Reyna announces, motioning for a few closed restaurants in the distance behind him. "And they have the best hot chocolate you'll ever try, but it's a little too late for that. I guess nobody should be surprised" she shrugs, turning on her heel and leaning on the wall, boring her eyes in the flickering lights of these few places that are on guard, this night.

He joins her by her side and when he gets close, she returns his stare and smiles, her face beautiful but absolutely heart-wrenching. "I'm impressed" he croaks out, not because this has to be said, just to get the conversation they both need going "I always thought you'd love some armory or torture chamber or whatever scary place you have here" he smirks despite the pain in his heart, knowing the joke was too weak to make the expression believable, anyway. "Why did you bring me here..?" he asks quietly, his eyes shooting there and back from the city he has once destroyed (_only one of so many things_) to the girl that wanted his head above her fireplace (_but who doesn't, really?_).

Reyna stays silent, at first, just looking at the sky and almost not moving at all, he can barely make out her breathing, even. His hands lay on the cold stone in front of him and it suddenly occurs to him that they are not moving, as well. Why is that? Before he can think the matter through (_and, maybe, chase away the nightmares, just for these few minutes_), Reyna finally speaks.

"You made me laugh, I..." she pauses, looking over at him and not even trying for fake expressions anymore "I wanted to please you too, in return. I guess..." she frowns, most likely not understanding her own actions even one bit. Oh, he knows that feeling. He knows what it's like to do things not even yourself understands. To love the wrong person, for example. Or break up with them even though it rips your own heart apart. Leo knows what being one giant mess of nonsense feels like.

"Does he know?" he whispers, his voice hoarse and pained, and Reyna freezes. He knows she's understood what he meant, it's in the way she wouldn't meet his eyes anymore and in her hands fisting on the smooth surface of the wall. The wrinkle between her brows only deepens and he starts to believe this topic shouldn't be mentioned anymore, until...

"He doesn't" she whispers quietly and her frail voice worries him. It's no tone the Roman ruler should have! It's no tone _anybody_ should have... "He... He's happy with somebody else, I-I..." her speech wavers and Leo can't take it anymore. Reyna looks like an ordinary frightened, helpless girl, her form tense, big dark eyes reflecting illness of never-stopping sorrow even though she's trying hard not to let the tough facade break. She wants to be strong, craves for being in charge of her own feelings, only... Just the desire never seems to be enough, at least that's what he's learnt from his case.

He doesn't quite know what he's doing and why, but he feels it is only right to kiss her. His fingers move at her cheek consolingly and though it isn't anyhow what he'd want, he's surprised she doesn't push him away. And then she starts responding, returning the kiss, and it all gets clear in his head, just this once. It's a cure for the both of them, a medication for fear, anxiety and loneliness. They get rid of every mask and acting until all that remains are themselves - bare and hurt, scared and weak, _so much in need_.

Their mouths crash in a clumsy fight for relief and warmth, teeth colliding and pants exchanged, breathed in and out as a seal of their silent deal. She pulls him in, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging tight to his body. He embraces her waist, letting out a noiseless sigh when she tangles her lean fingers in his hair. They both tilt their heads to the side to deepen the kiss, to feel more, smell more, touch more. _More, more, more..._ There's no one there to stop the hungry addicts from taking another fills.

Reyna pushes Leo's back into the wall, pulling away for a second for their eyes to meet before leaning back in and letting them go one step further, allowing to increase the dose. The two's lips part and they both experience the sensation of their tongues meeting another one of their kind for the first time. It's soft and sweet and soothing, the warm, damp touch of intimate connection. Reyna whimpers quietly, shutting her eyes tight in an absurd angst of this moment ending, of him leaving her alone with no relief. (_She knows he wouldn't, he feels the same as her._)

Leo's fingers leave tingling trails along her back. He smells of oil, fuel and alcohol, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she wonders briefly that if he suddenly ignited, would this combination be enough to sustain the flame? The tips of her fingers massage his scalp, making a shaky, deep groan resound in the pit of his chest. Leo frowns, what a bizarre thing sensing of nothing else in the entire universe but Reyna's proximity is. He wouldn't give the feeling away for the world, it's something that is finally numbing the pain, after all...

"Sit there" she breathes, her voice pleading, before he catches her lips with his one more time. Leo wouldn't even think about not granting her wish, so he moves quickly, though it's no easy task, with her body pressed firmly into his and his mind occupied with making his mouth and hands cooperate properly, on top of it all. The moment he regains stability on the cold stone, Reyna places herself on his lap. He secures her from falling, holding her hips in place with his strong, weary hands.

Their breathing ragged, chests moving irregularly in unusually great necessity for air, they stare at one another for what seems like an eternity but could have been solely dozens of seconds, at best. Leo tries to swallow through his dried-out throat, but what is actually impossible for him to do is forcing the small smile he makes to be _happy_. It's not, just like he isn't. She knows it, sees it in his steady eyes (_the gleam is somewhat gone_), almost _feels_ it in the way he holds her, longing but insecure.

She brushes a few locks from his eyes tenderly, making his eyelids droop slowly and his head lean into the caress on it's own. He feels her breath on his cheek and shudders slightly when she places a gentle kiss at the line of his jaw. Reyna loses herself in the warmth of his skin under her mouth and the pressure of his fingers on her own. To her, the living, breathing form of their creator will always be more beautiful than his mechanical masterpieces. His beauty lays in how many flaws and fears he has, how many times his heart broke, how hard it is for him to go on, _to forget_.

"_Reina_..." he murmurs when she kisses his throat, delicate touch of consolation that she, herself, needs. Reyna freezes, her lips lingering at the vibrating spot of his neck.

"Please speak" she requests, making his eyebrows draw together in confusion, yet he still doesn't open his eyes. Nothing but their breathing is heard in their surroundings, her palms placed on the sides of his neck, soft and patient. Not even once has such touch felt so frank with _her_, so why does it hurt so bad to remember how it's Reyna here and not the one he thought could love him back..? And suddenly he knows how he's going to grant another one of her wishes.

"May I remind you that it's you who wanted this. I'm not that great of a singer" he whispers, it would probably be meant as a joke, was the situation different. Her chest squeezes in hurt at the forced, fake playful note in his voice and she almost laughs, instead kissing his lips long and hard, slow, with all the gratitude she has for him, before moving back to his throat when he starts humming.

_Jamas senti en el alma tanto amor_

_Y nadie mas que tu, me amo _

_Por ti rei y llore, renaci tambien_

Leo's voice shakes slightly and it is true indeed that his vocal isn't the cleanest, most tuneful melody Reyna has heard, but, pressed into his glottis just through the thin layer of his skin, she can't help but give in completely to the synthesized sensation of the heat of his body, the pain in his voice while he sings and the oscillation of his speaking organ. All senses engaged, together with her own aching heart, it's a completely new, overpowering sensation, crushing into her like a storm wave. She is mesmerized, her mind clouds and something inside of her whimpers in pain at the suffering he's sharing with her on an entire different level of intensity - the feeling she knows too well for it to be _fair_. It has haunted the both of them and never fails to achieve its goal.

She kisses his throat softly, silently encouraging him to go on. Leo can almost pretend the feather-light touches aren't really there, that she's away and he's on his own, in his mind's darkest, coldest place... But she keeps him here with her, her arms embracing his neck and heart beating against his chest in a calming rhythm. In this one and only moment, Leo is not alone.

_Lo que tuve di, por tenerte aqui_

_Ya se que despedirnos es major_

_Sufriendo pagare mi error_

His voice breaks and Reyna straightens immediately, searching his face with worry in her beautiful, coal-like eyes. He tries to smile to assure her he's fine, but it doesn't work. (_How could it, he doesn't even have it in him to ensure himself._) With surprise, Leo finds Reyna kiss his cheek gently and it isn't until then that it occurs to him that he has started crying.

His tears taste salty and hot on her tongue, how matching for the emotional desert that has most likely become of his soul. She can't be sure, she doesn't know him well enough to tell, but the look in his eyes... Something whispers in her mind that they may have more in common than anybody has ever thought they do. Even fire and ice can become partners, pain is something not foreign for neither of them.

Leo leans his head backwards and Reyna's lips are immediately back on his throat when he resumes the song, his voice surprisingly strong. (_She likes to think it's her giving him the strength. She enjoys the though that, maybe, even though she's weak herself, she can keep others from falling behind her._)

_Ya nada sera igual, lo tengo que aceptar_

_Ya hallar la fuerza en mi para este adios_

Leo pauses to take a breath (_at least that's the reasonable explanation for the fear he has about the next part of the song_) and looks at Reyna through his half-lidded, moist eyes. The whole of his orbs show in a matter of splits of seconds when her face gets clear in his head.

"Shh... _Reina_... _Por favor_... _No llores_... Please... Don't cry..." he whispers in panic, wiping away the tears flowing down her cheeks with his thumbs. It is a terrifying sight, seeing Reyna cry. Not only she is one of the strongest people he knows (he _knows_ they can feel this way, too, but actually _witnessing_ this..?), how she _does_ it is something actually giving him chills. Reyna doesn't sob, doesn't whimper. Her hands stay motionless at his shoulders while the rest of her body shakes uncontrollably with the force of immense wrench. Her eyes are wide open, like orbs of a lost little child he has an aching feeling she, like him, hides deep inside of her, too.

She twitches and slowly lifts her head, looking into his eyes in compassion and search for solace. Tears keep their merciless trail down her face when she kisses him one more time with uttermost care, not in a hurry, as if it were the most important thing in the world.

Nothing more is said before he sings one more, final time.

_Alejate, no puedo mas_

_Ya no hay manera de volver el tiempo atras_

_Olvidate de mi_

_Y dejame seguir a solas con mi soledad_

_Alejate, ya dime adios_

_Y me resignare a seguir sin tu calor_

_Y jamas entedere que fue lo que paso_

_Si nada puedo hacer, alejate_

The last word he nearly shouts, his hoarse yell cracking from the anger, the madness of his suffering, all the injustice and the pain of his broken heart. "_Alejate_..!" he repeats, a throaty half growl, half sob. His eyes shoot in all directions, looking for a point to focus on, anything to keep him from giving into the hell of the lethal fire inside of him, to prevent him from going completely insane.

She can't stand this, can't look at him like this. Nobody deserves to hurt this much, _nobody_! She feels helpless, what can she do to help him, when she can't even help herself..?

And so Reyna finds herself hugging Leo, pressing him strongly into herself and whispering soft soothing words in Spanish that will, hopefully, calm him down.

After a few minutes, the trembling stops.

After some more, he breathes steadily again.

Finally, Leo returns Reyna's embrace.

"_Alejate_..." he whispers into her hair, feeling the first and only sob she allows herself to let out shake her body.

**X X X**

_No voy a arrepentirme del ayer_

_Amando te hise mujer_

_Por el amor aquel, por serte siempre fiel_

_Hoy tengo que ser fuerte y aprender_

* * *

**ZJeM, 23.07-10.08.14**

* * *

**From author:**

Much of the story's in somebody's POV. I tried so hard to make it neutral, but it didn't work. *sigh* (Well, I could have done that, but I'm not as talented as to not have made it too boring and hopeless then, haha.)

Also, it's them opening up to one another without any previous relationship yet _again_... Well, I don't care all that much. Don't like, don't read. c:

Oh, and the promised translation (not mine, I know nothing about Spanish):

_Jamas senti en el alma tanto amor_

_Y nadie mas que tu, me amo_

_Por ti rei y llore, renaci tambien_

_Lo que tuve di, por tenerte aqui_

_Ya se que despedirnos es mejor_

_Sufriendo pagare mi error_

_Ya nada sera igual, lo tengo que aceptar_

_Ya hallar la fuerza en mi para este adios_

_Alejate, no puedo mas_

_Ya no hay manera de volver el tiempo atras_

_Olvidate de mi_

_Y dejame seguir a solas con mi soledad_

_Alejate, ya dime adios_

_Y me resignare a seguir sin tu calor_

_Y jamas entedere que fue lo que paso_

_Si nada puedo hacer, alejate_

_No voy a arrepentirme del ayer_

_Amando te hise mujer_

_Por el amor aquel, por serte siempre fiel_

_Hoy tengo que ser fuerte y aprender_

**X**

_I never felt so much love in my soul_

_And no one loved me more than you did_

_Because of you I laughed and cried_

_I was reborn also_

_All I had, I gave to keep you here_

_I know that saying goodbye is best_

_Suffering, I will pay for my mistake_

_And nothing will be the same_

_I have to accept it_

_And find the strength in me for this goodbye_

_Just walk away_

_I cannot bear it anymore_

_There's no way to go back in time_

_Forget it and let me go on alone with my solitude_

_Go away, tell me goodbye_

_I will resign myself to go on without your warmth_

_And I will never understand what happened_

_If there's nothing I can do_

_Just walk away_

_I'm not going to repent for yesterday_

_Loving you and I know, woman_

_For that love_

_For always being faithful_

_Today I have to be strong and learn _

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
